Are You
by NeitherHaveIWings2Fly
Summary: Puck's night has been pretty lame so far. He really wasn't expecting to get kicked in the groin. Puck/Rachel, first in a series of one-shots from friendship to more. T for some language.


Are You?

AN: I've decided to write a series of one-shots. They'll be in some sort of order, developing a friendship between Rachel and Puck which will lead to more later… because when you have to finish a book, write a paper, and do a video analysis, the best thing to do is go write FF, right? I'm gonna be honest, I have no set schedule, and I'm going on break in a week, but this was on my mind. Have fun.

Puck was pretty damn bored. When your best friend dumps you (on your ass while beating your face in), your baby momma tells you to stay out of her life, and your slightly pathetic school group is avoiding you like a frickin' plague, what was there to do? Halo only got a guy so far, and he was not gonna resort to doing homework. Homework was for chumps with nothing better to do… and there HAD to be something better to do. Grabbing his keys, he headed out to his truck, convinced that an idea would hit him while driving around.

Nothing took. An hour later he was wasting gas and there was nothing to do. Stupid small town. He saw a Blockbuster down the road and decided that if the night was gonna be a waste, it might as well have a movie playing in the background. Something with explosions, he was in an explosion type of mood. He was pulling into the parking lot when he saw it. Berry's tiny little girl car was two spots down from him.

Good Lord. He was doing the same thing as Rachel Berry to keep himself amused. Somewhere, God was laughing at him.

He already knew where she'd be: Musicals. But as he walked in, he ducked his head when he saw her up at the counter.

"Look, I understand that many of the other patrons don't have my level of cultural maturity and impeccable taste, but I find it unacceptable that you don't have the live performance of Rent's final show. It came out over a year ago! I would have bought it, had my fathers not hinted at it being in my Hanukah gifts and then promptly forgetting to buy it." The poor clerk looked terrified, Puck observed from behind one of the rows.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we can put in a request…"

"Yes, I know." She turned around, disheartened. "It's my fifth request this year." As she walked away, Puck heard her mumbling, "Boorish fools… who orders these movies, anyway?" A good guy would have left her alone in her misery. Puck was not a good guy today. Slowly, he left his row and followed her until she was in another and grabbed her by the waist.

Suddenly, Puck was in intense pain. Rachel's elbow flew backwards, stunning Puck enough to let her go. She then slammed her foot down on his, spun around and kneed him in the groin. Doubled over, he saw her pull something out of her purse before, "Noah?" A glance up showed him a can of pepper spray aimed at his face.

"Whoa, Berry!" He croaked out.

"What were you doing?"

"Scaring you." She started laughing. He was unable to stand up straight, but she was laughing.

"Well done, I was scared enough to use the self defense skills I've been learning since age seven."

"Seven?"

"My fathers say that the world is a cruel, horrible place full of men who think women's bodies are simply objects for their use. They didn't want me to get hurt." She giggled again. "This was the first time I've gotten to use them outside of class, so thanks."

"Anytime, spaz." Trying to regain some sense of dignity, he got himself up to his regular stature. "Damn, you got one sharp elbow." She just smiled.

"You think there's a security camera here? I'd love to show my fathers my success."

"You're sick."

"I'm not the one creeping up behind unsuspecting women, Noah." Damn her quick wit!

"Well, hope you had fun, Berry. I'm out of here." He walked off, desperately needing a movie where things blow up. He had been in the action section for about two minutes before she came flouncing up behind him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something manly."

"That's specific." He grabbed the first decent movie he saw and headed for the counter, not saying any more to her. "I don't really understand the obsession with explosions. I mean, it's great in the moment, but if the hero survives, won't he want or need to help with the rebuilding process? Very rarely are things blown up that don't have to be rebuilt. Why have so much destruction? And violence isn't good for the brain anyway. That's why I always choose musicals with characters of high moral fiber and…" She just kept talking. Being at least somewhat of a gentleman, he let her go first in line, and she waited for him while he checked out too. As they headed out the door, Rachel stopped. "Noah, it's Friday."

"Congrats, Berry, you learned the days of the week."

"You always have plans on Fridays." She said, slightly quieter.

"Not anymore." They were both silent for a moment.

"I don't have plans on Fridays."

"Again, congratulations." She let out a sigh.

"What I mean is… look Noah, after our brief romance, you said we weren't friends and, well I understand I guess. I do know, however, that I had a major role in your current predicament and I feel absolutely horrible about it. I would just like you to know that if, at any point, you would like to be friends or something friend-like, I would be completely open to that." She stopped, awaiting either an answer or an insult, both of which were possible from him.

He weighed things out in his mind. This was Rachel Berry, light yourself on fire Rachel Berry. But, she had helped him out by telling the truth, even if it came back to bite them both in the ass. And maybe having a friend-like person wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. At least for now.

"Will your dads mind?" He finally asked.

"Oh, not at all. They remember that you're Jewish and they love Jewish boys." He gave her a look. "Not like that." He laughed.

"I'll follow you back." Her face lit up with a smile and she ran to her car. He sauntered to his, wondering how his Friday night ended up at Rachel Berry's house. When they reached her house, she waited in her driveway to walk in with him. As he met with her, she turned to him.

"So, what was your plan tonight?"

"Drive around til I found something to do."

"And that something ended up being trying to scare girls a foot shorter than you?"

"It wasn't really part of the plan… neither was getting taken down by a midget…"

"Let me just ask you one more thing." She gave him a huge smile. "Are you proud?"

AN: So, that's what I cranked out in half an hour. I really have to go do work now, but the next shot I'm planning will be called "Are You Serious?"


End file.
